Baby Jasper
by Please State Your Emergency
Summary: Okay I know everyone does this with Bella and Edward but cos im a Jasper lover i couldnt find any if u know or r writin a story lik this tell me in a review i love all Jasper stories anyway Jasper gets turned into a baby canon pairings post BD in Forks :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK I KNOW WHOEVER IS READING BABY BELLA AND BELLA OPERATION:GUY FIRSTLY, IF UR NOT PLEASE DO , SECONDLY UR GOING TO KILL ME BECAUSE I DONT UPDATE ENOUGH AS I AM FREQUENTLY TOLD WITH DEATH THREATS AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST DO NOT THINK I HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH BABIES I HATE ALL CHILDREN THIS IS JUST SOMETHING THAT I KEPT THINKING BOUT AND FIGURED IM BORED , ITS SUMMER AND I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO AT 2 IN THE MORNING SO HERE YOU GO MY NEW STORY OH AND PLEASE R AND R LUV YA ALL **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT **

Bella's POV

" You need some bonding time with Jasper now that you're a vampire you , him and Nessie should go hunting" Edward said entusiasticly I wasn't buying it though me and Jasper got on quite well because both of us had a love of reading and history. He had something planned I just knew it and I wanted to know what

"Edward me and Jasper get along just fine and Nessie's with Jacob at La Push ever since she started to look like a 17 year old you know she spends every second day there" I said matter-of-factually

"fine you and Jasper can just go he'll protect you" I looked at him a little astonished

" I can take care of myself Edward Cullen!" I screeched as I ran out the door to go find Jasper I found him with Alice in the living room having another one of their silent conversation with Seth , Leah , Esmé , Carlisle , Emmett and Rosalie as they all stared in amazment I heard Alice let out a small giggle before Seth interuppted them

" Jebus what the hell?how are they doing that?" Seth asked obviously confused

"its just Jasper and Alice" Carlisle answered before we heard another giggle from Alice and a slight chuckle from Jasper and in seconds he was standing beside me

"ready?"

"how did you know?" I asked confused

"Alice told me" Jasper answered as if it was obvious

"lets go" we ran out the door than waving our goodbyes I liked hunting with Jasper he always relaxed hunting got more jokey and less anxious to Jasper you're never _ever_ safe kinda like Edward except 100x worse

After we were done me covered in blood Jasper looking amaculate like before we left we started walking back until Jasper stopped and sniffed the air "do you smell that" he asked still sniffing the air "actually now you mention it I do" I said confused and then everything went foggy

When I woke up I felt dizzy and had a slight headache but other than I was perfectly fine the fog that had filled the clearing was still slightly there but it was see-able and then I heard and seen it sitting in the clearing crying his little lungs out was a honey blonde baby boy in Jasper's clothes and then it hit me that was...

Jasper

" .GOD Jasper what happened to you" I screamed as I ran over to pick him up the jeans and Calvin Kleins he had been wearing dropping to the ground leaving him in a T-shirt that went well past his feet he was sooooo little and cute he had big brown eye's with tanned skin and his honey blonde hair "shh don't cry darling you're fine I'm here shh" I repeated this as we ran home

The whole family including Jacob , Nessie , Seth and Leah they all stared on in amazment as I carried Jasper _ugh that sounds soooooo weird _over to them they must have smelt a human with me and no Jasper or heard the crying

" Oh my god Bella got pregnant again … with a man that looks suispicously like Jasper" Emmett said narrowing his eye's and wiggling his eyebrows Rosalie brought her hand up to his head and gave him a good smack.

"what happened?!" Alice asked as she picked her husband out of my arms his crying lessened when he was in her arms and all that could be heard was hiccups and sniffles

" I don't know we smelt a vampire we didn't regconise and then everything went foggy and I collapsed and woke up with Jasper like that he was crying so I just brought him back here" I said in a muddle I know any vampire would understand than Alice of course said " WHERE ARE HIS JEANS DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET MY HANDS ON THEM UGH! I CANT BEILIVE YOU LEFT HALF HIS CLOTHES THERE ANYONE COULD FIND THEM THEY WERE IMPORTANT!" okay she didn't say she screamed making Jasper cry again " no sweetie its okay" we all had failed attempts at getting him to stop crying Leah came over then and plucked Jasper from Seth "awww shh its okay Jasper Alice is just a meanie don't be upset she didn't think she never does it's okay" she then kissed the tip of his nose which made him giggle awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww how cute he giggled! She handed him back to Alice "that's how you make a baby stop crying I should know I've lived with this baby for 15 years" she said punching Seth in the arm " I am not a baby Leah" was is reply we noticed Alice and Jasper were gone we all went inside the house to find Alice humming and Jasper dozing off in her arms they looked so perfect together even when Jasper is a baby

when Jasper dozed off we decided to talk about what had happened

Carlisle was the first to speak "did you get a look at you're attacker?"

"kinda I know it was a women that's all I know" I answered truthfully

Jasper started stirring in Alice's arms and everyone awwwed I think after Nessie started getting older we all missed having a baby around

"what age would you say he is Carlisle?" Emmett asked looking at a very very small baby Jasper

" I would say probably a small 8 months by the way he is acting" Carlisle replied before muttering under his breath "a very small one" that only made us laugh Jasper woke up then moving so he was looking at us all "Awise" he said clapping his hands together that just made us all laugh even more he turned and looked at me then "Bewu" nobody could stop the awwwwws that came from them as 'Awise' sat Jasper on his lap

" I guess until we find out who did this we will have a new baby in the house" Rosalie said with a HUGE grin :) Alice had a more menacing grin on her face

" I guess that means shopping cos I am not leaving my husband in an over-sized T-shirt" Alice said her , Rose and Nessie all grinning wildly

**A/N: OKAY I KNOW EVERYBODY DOES THIS IDEA WITH EITHER BELLA OR EDWARD BUT ME BEING A JASPER LOVER I JUST HAD TO DO IT! =-) THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER FOR ANYTHING YAY ME 1267 WITH A/N YAY ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW AND I KNOW THIS SOUNDS WEIRD BUT I LOVE FLAMES TOO SO ALL IS WELCOME I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTEER IF I GET MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS OR FLAMES SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU WANNA SEE WHATS IN STORE FOR THE MALL **


	2. Baby goes walkies

Chapter 2

**A/N:OKAY I HAVENT GOTTEN MY 5 REVIEWS/FLAMES BUT 9 PEOPLE HAVE READ IT BUT NOT REVIEWED PLEASE DO I DECIDED TO POST THIS FOR WEBMOR711 COS SHE ASKED SO NICELY SO THANK HER IF U R READIN THIS PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE REVIEW! OH AND I AM VERY SORRY IF U REVIEWED AND UR NOT THERE I KINDA WROTE THIS LIKE THE MINUTE I POSTED IT SO IL GIVE U A SHOUT OUT NEXT CHAPTER PROMISE P.S MY DISCLAIMER WAS FOR THE WHOLE STORY NOW ON WITH THE SHOW...**

Edwards POV

"we could go now its only early" Rosalie chirped causing all the men and Bella to groan

"well we can't leave him in that all day and he is going to need diaper's too remember?" Alice butted in we all looked at Jasper who was sitting there happily playing with his toes which again brought out another round of awwws from everyone even Emmett

Alice picked him up his whole body dangling her holding him under his arms "no this just won't work" she said mainly to herself we all knew she was talking about the clothes "Awise" Jasper exclaimed touching her cheek Rosalie took Jasper out of Alice's hands which caused Jasper to start crying Alice stood up "no sweetheart I'm here look I'm right here" she cooed but it didn't work Rosalie handed Jasper back to Alice she placed his head on her shoulder and shhed him his little hands balled up into fists one either side of his head his face looking at Alice's neck turned away from us he was such a shy baby didn't seem to trust people other than Alice

"don't let it bother you Rose he cried the whole way home while I was carrying him" Bella said trying to make Rose feel better of course my sweet beautiful Bella would do that "I know" was all Rosalie said "Wosie sad?" Jasper asked we turned to him and stared in amazment and shock at how his little brain comprehended that all I could see from him was random colours and shapes

Rosalie turned around to face him a small smile on her face "no I'm not sad Jasper" Rosalie said giving him a bigger smile he did something that made Rosalie extremely happy he wriggled out of Alice's grip and sat on Rosalie's lap she looked like if she could cry she would she picked him up and held him close to her chest.

We decided me, Bella , Alice , Jasper and Rosalie would go in the Volvo because it was the safest and Rosalie didn't want to be away from Jasper for to long Nessie , Jacob , Esme and Carlisle would go in Carlisle's mercede's and Emmett , Leah and Seth would go in Emmett's Jeep. The whole way there Jasper sat on Alice's lap playing with a strand of Rosalie's hair absently again with the cuteness! There was some kids CD that we had bought for Nessie when she was little it had all of the T.V shows theme songs and stuff like that it was quite annoying but when I went to change it my head was snapped off by Rosalie "don't you dear change that Edward Cullen I will break off you're limbs and burn them myself" she said low enough that Jasper wouldn't be able to hear "but he isn't even listening to it!" I whined like a child "yes he is" she said sternly before turning back to him but not before giving me a death glare we got to the mall finally!

I spotted the rest of the family and ran over to them "Rosalie wouldn't let me change the music in the car" I whined to Esme "well what were you listening to?" she asked "some Kids CD" I answered "you will leave the CD on if he is in that car" she answered "fine ,but Emmett's taking them I want some quality time with Bella and you can take the CD" I mummbled to Emmett "fine but you're taking the dog's" "deal" I said angrly

The guy's decided to go look around different shops as the girls and Jasper went shopping we were shopping for about an hour when I heard Rosalie franticly screaming for me in her thoughts and to get all the guys and meet them at ladybirds as quickly as possible when we got there Alice and Esme weren't there "what is it?what happened?" "we can't find Jasper" Rosalie said clinging to Emmett dry sobs wracking her body if you listened closely you could hear Alice calling his name

We all split up and went searching for him I was assigned to the top floor with Leah and Seth

"Jasper!" I screamed crawling around on the floor

"hey watch it kid!"

his scent was everywhere what did he still have vampire speed

this continued until I heard Seth's booming voice "there you are squirt we've been looking for you" I ran to where his scent came from I found him sitting at the edge of a fountion with Jasper sitting on his knee "Edfwrd" Jasper exclaimed as I walked up to him he had his little hands up to me _aww no bad Edward snap out of it_ "no stop squirt you're gonna fall" I heard Seth said to a wriggling Jasper

I took him from Seth and we went to find everyone we found Leah first and then Emmett , Jacob , Nessie and Rosalie on the middle floor " oh my baby" Rosalie said as she ran towards me plucking Jasper out of my hands and holding him tightly to her chest Jasper wriggling trying and failing to get out of her grip he was still wearing the T-shirt but now he had a diapar on with it without Jasper there I felt oddly empty "Awise" he exclaimed as she came running into view and he clenched and unclenched his knuckles and just like she had done to me Alice was doing to her she picked Jasper out of Rosalie's arms "oh my god Jasper never ever do that again"

Alice POV

**A/N:THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS AT THE MALL ALICE STYLE**

We had abandond the guys , other than Jasper , to go shopping he was wriggling and squirming the whole time the minute we got here I threw a diaper on him I did not want people seeing that much of him I also bought him a soother to suck on so maybe he would co-operate

We went to the first shop and as I placed clothes up to his little body we soon found out he would be wearing 0-1 months and they were still to big on him _ugh this is going to be harder than I thought. _Esme ,Bella and Renneesme had all gone furniture shopping for the nursery and me and Rosalie were getting nessisties like food and designer clothes and shoe's and baby bags and diapers we went to the counter to pay and there was a women about 30-35 on the till she obviously owned the shop as she was putting her hand in the till and dividing the money into pay packs "yes how can I help you?" she asked me very softly I sat Jasper on the counter and placed the items on the counter aswell "aww he is so cute what is he 2 months at the most?" the women asked now enthraled with playing with Jasper his soother half sticking out of his mouth " aww is that daddy's shirt?" she asked lightly poking Jasper in the stomach making him giggle Rosalie answered before I got a chance "no he is actually 8 months and yes that is his fathers T-shirt" Rosalie answered smiling _where is this damn credit card oh there we go right in my back pocket how did I not notice that_ I paid for them and as we were bagging them up my phone rand and I turned away for a nano-second and when I turned back around Jasper was go- gon-gone

"Rosalie where is Jasper" I screeched "i thought you had him" she replied wide eyed I ran knowing she was going to tell everyone else I was crawling around the floor when someone tapped my shoulder I turned to see Esme "I came to help dear while the others wait on the boys" she said a sad smile on her face

We crawled around the floor screaming "Jasper!" for nearly an hour constantly being told to bog off or move or being stepped on my some fat guy that's when I got the vision of me running to Rosalie and grabbing Jasper out of her arms and it was only minutes away

I caught Jasper's scent coming from the escalator and ran to get my baby back

I heard him scream "Awise!" as I approached I grabbed him and said "oh my god Jasper never ever do that again"

"lets go we have everything we need now Emmett did some more clothes shopping while we were looking I didn't wanna stay here longer than neccisary" Rosalie said walking up to me I handed her Jasper but felt a slight tug on my shoulder when I turned to help Emmett with the bags "Awise?" Jasper asked tears filling his eyes " I'll be right back sweetheart just stay with Rose for 2 minutes" but the tears started pooling over his face the whole family turned to us as I took Jasper from Rosalie and cradled him in my arms

We drove the same coming home as we did going except I was driving with Edward holding Jasper who was staring intently at me and every so often would ask "Awise ok? And everyone would awww as I said "yes sweetheart I am fine" he was so little and cute and I didn't see any danger in our immediate future so I decided to enjoy this while I had it when will I ever get to have a baby again now was my chance to be a mother/wife ti the same person _ugh that sounds wrong_ I told myself shivering

When we got home Jasper was asleep soother half in his mouth half out limbs flopped everywhere as Edward carried him in

**A/N: HOE YOU ENJOYED R AND R**


	3. Esme's sacrific

Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

We arrived home a few minutes later I hopped out of the car and started loading the bags out I carried the bags into the house and within seconds I was flopped down on the coach beside Edward who had a sleeping Jasper tucked into his arms Jaspers arms and legs flying everywhere hitting Edward several times I quietly laughed

Alice came down the stairs then picked Jasper out of Eddie boys hands and went back up the stairs with all of us in toe to see the new nursery

We walked in it was painted yellow and light blue there was a crib a changing table a wardrobe and selves there were various toys and activities around the room with a rocking chair in the corner it was perfect she placed the still sleeping Jasper in the cot his arms going above his head and his hands balled up in little fists.

I don't know exactly how long we just stayed there and watched him sleeping it was so peaceful and he was so little I could see Rosie's face light up whenever he would move or snore and I knew she was most likely thinking about what he might be dreaming about Eddie nodded

Jasper's little eye fluttered open revealing his big brown eye's we only knew what he called Rosalie , Alice , Edward and Bella so I guess I was kinda a teeny tiny bit jealous so I went over expecting him to do what he did for them which was put his little arms in the air and clench and un-clench his little hands but instead the little bogger threw a teddy at me which caused everyone in the room to erupt into a fit of laughter as I stood there in shock _he doesn't like me _

" I'm sure he likes you just as much as he likes any of us" Edward reassured me but it didn't help he didn't like me

I was determined for him to like me

"no Emme--" but before Alice could warn me I picked Jasper up and as soon as I did his little hand came up and hit me in the face _ow the little bogger _

" he is just irritable because he just woke up" Esme assured me as Alice picked him out of my arms and skipped out of the room I was still standing there in shock as everyone filed out of the room I stood there for about 2 more seconds trying process what had happened

When I came downstairs Esme was in the kitchen cooking and Jasper was sitting on Edwards lap Edward having one of the goofiest grins on his face Renneesme was sitting at his feet with Bella on the armrest of the chair I walked over to Edward and asked silently in my head _may I?_ He nodded I went to pick Jasper up but then he stuck his little arms out at first I thought he was telling me to go away but then he said "Emme" another round of awws occurring I picked him up _he likes me he really like me! _Edward smiled at me I was extremely happy at this moment I just found out baby Jasper likes me maybe he even likes me more than Edward that would be awesome just think of the slagging possibilities ha ha awesome just then Esme walked in with 1 bowl of soup and 4 plates of bureto's Nessie's favourite she handed me the soup as a stared at her in confusion

" Esme I don't eat but thanks for the thought" I said still confused

"Emmett its for Jasper you need to feed him" as she was saying this a small growl came from Jasper abdomanal _ha I know big words! _"oh" I picked up the spoon to feed him but he was having none of it he kept his little mouth firmly shut shaking his head his arms crossed at his chest

Edward came over "look Jasper here comes the train" he exclaimed but Jasper just kept his mouth tightly shut _guess these passengers are going home disappointed _

Alice tried next

" look Jasper will you eat for me?" Alice asked waving the spoon around he just shook his head

Esme tried next

" look sweetie its yummy" she said taking the biggest sacrifice a vampire could by sticking a spoonful of the soup in her mouth we all gasped when she didn't flinch or anything she dipped the spoon into the soup and put it to his mouth he opened a little reluctintly everyone let out a small gust of wind that I don't think any of us had realised we'd been holding well , I hadn't I still couldn't believe she had done that Seth spoke now

"wow go Esme!" everyone just laughed as Jasper looked up at me confused

"its an adult thing , squirt" he looked frustrated like he knew he had been an adult but couldn't remember anything Edward stared at me wide eyed "Emmett has an idea"

"he thinks Jasper knew he was an adult but can't remember anything" he said for me Carlisle nodded thoughtfully

"maybe..." he trailed off

We spent the next few minutes watching T.V until a small cough pulled even me from watching the football game which now played on the T.V we all turned to see Jasper sitting there on Esme's lap but coughing Carlisle came in quickly with a medical bag his little hands pushing well trying to push Carlisle away I heard a small chuckle Carlisle as Jasper continued to try to push him away it was a pretty funny

Carlisle put the thingy to listen to his heart beat up to his chest and Jasper shivered form the coldness of it.

"I think he has the flu" Carlisle said

"nothing to worry about unless it gets out of hands"

**A/N:OK THAT WAS CRAP AND REALLY JUST A FILLER IF ANY ONE CAN GUESS WHO THE ATTEACKER IS I WILL SEND YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE ANYONE ELSE! SO GET REVIEWING AND TELLING ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS AND I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN LIKE FOREVER BUT I KINDA WANNA START A NEW STORY THAT A FRIEND WANTED ME TO DO ITS LIKE TWILIGHT BUT WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS IN IT I KNOW WEIRD BUT SHE REALLY WANTS ME TO DO IT AND I CAN NEVER SAY NO TO HER **


End file.
